This application relates to the art of protective shields and, more particularly, to such shields for electrical devices. The invention is particularly applicable for use in shielding electrical connections on an electric water heater and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used in other environments.
Electric water heaters have electrical connections to a control and to a heating element that are covered by a plastic shield for preventing human contact with the electrical connections. Servicing the water heater by replacing the heating element usually requires removal of the entire plastic shield. This exposes all of the electrical connections and may create a hazardous condition if the repair person damages the shield during removal of same so that it cannot be reattached, or if the repair person neglects to reattach the shield. Repeated removal of the shield may also damage the attachment means so that it no longer meets requirements. Therefore, it would be desirable to have such a shield that does not require removal for servicing the heating element and that has a very secure attachment to the control so that it is capable of withstanding a very high pulling force.